


I’ll make you see

by MDrop



Series: Destructive Desire [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cullen Rutherford, Denial, Forced Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Self Pity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDrop/pseuds/MDrop
Summary: Sequel to ‘Ego’Trevelyan was denied the option to take his commander after the night few weeks previous, using his position to get the commander alone in the war room to fulfill his desire.





	I’ll make you see

What was the next move? A slow inhale through his nose to fill his lungs in an attempt to set his mind to full concentration 

After the siege on Adamant, where the inquisition took in the remaining Wardens and stopped Corypheus’s plan to achieve a demon army, forcing the creature to lay low for now, which did not seem possible a few months ago.  
But this was not the time to feel comfortable, they had to strike, they had to make a move and hurt Corypheus where it mattered.

The war room was quiet, too quiet.

Leliana, Josephine and Morrigan left the room a few moments earlier and took the noise of chatter and feminine foot steps with them, leaving only both men in the room, facing each other as they were examining the map that was spread out on the table.

Cullen examined the options laid out in front of them and busied his fingers as he played with one of the figurines that were placed close to his side, not being able to think as all he could concentrate is on the other person in the room with him, they had not been in the same room alone together since that night a few weeks ago in his office.

Cullen made sure that he would not be alone in his office, sleeping along side his men and having soldiers use his office freely, denying the inquisitor’s demands of having privacy by claiming he not only wanted to be their charger but part of his men as an equal. He could tell that Trevelyan did no like it and got angrier by each time he was denied, not making a scene but letting the commander be

Cullen swallowed thickly, it lasted until this very moment, when Trevelyan managed to get him alone in this room, asking him to stay behind to speak about the next army movements, he had no quick excuse to leave the room along with the women, and stayed behind, he placed the figurine on the table and let his finger tips trace the section of the map in front of him, where it was still clear of figurines, none of them decided how to approach the next move. 

All Cullen could do is clench his jaw and downcast his gaze, unable to look at the other man in the eye “it’s still too early, my lord” he said above a whisper, his voice steady “they need time to recover, the siege took a tool on the men and women” unable to read Trevelyan’s intentions of keeping him here

Maxwell examined his commander, his blue eyes pale in color and emotion as all he could focus on was his desire “I understand, commander. The facts is that we should not lose the momentum, too many have lost their lives for this” he said as he started to circle the table as he let his finger tips trace over the edge of the table, the other man not lifting his gaze “what Hawke lost his life for” he added cruelly

That felt like a punch in the gut, making Cullen inhale sharply and finally lift his gaze to look at the other man, pursing his lips as the other came closer “I understand, inquisitor” his tone steady, measured,, licking his lips and tearing his eyes away to focus on the map as the man circled the table with *that* look on his face, making his heart race and his palms to sweat under the gloves, Trevelyan pushed away from the table as he reached him and moved to stand behind Cullen “their lives would not be of waste, I assure you” Cullen said as he clenched his fist tight over the figurine 

Maxwell examined the back of Cullen’s neck and thick blond hair that started to outgrow the usual short hair cut the other had when they were still settled in Haven, lifting his hand and sorting a few strands of hair that escaped the tightly combed hair behind Cullen’s ear, touching the sensitive skin, watching as Cullen held himself back from tilting his head to avoid the touch “I’m sure you’ll come up with a plan” he whispered and took a step forward to trap the commander between himself and the table, tracing his finger down Cullen’s neck and down to the mantel, the armor and gear the commander was wearing denying him the ability to touch “why are you wearing all of this to the war room” he didn’t ask but criticize “we’re in Skyhold, Corypheus is weak, we’re safe enough” he said lowly, annoyed 

Cullen clenched his jaw as he felt the tender touch, knowing it was just false promises of care, licking his lips as he felt the other’s breath on his neck as he spoke, holding back a shiver he slowly tilt his head to the side and looked straight into the other’s eyes “the reason I’m wearing it is not because of what might come outside of Skyhold” He watched as Maxwell’s expression darkened “if I can make it harder on you, I will” he growled lowly, unable to control himself, the emotions were too raw; the grief of losing Hawke, the way the other man pushed him to the edge...it made his resolve disappear and his temper to get the best of him when he knew this will not make any of it better 

Maxwell buried his hand into the thick, outgrown golden mane of hair and yanked back hard, making Cullen hiss and expose his neck by force, leaning close and brushing his lips over Cullen’s ear “watch it, cub” he whispered “I might think you actually have teeth” he spat

Cullen snarled “let go of me” he demanded “I’m not your pet” he tried to struggle but grunted as his hair was yanked harshly even harder, forcing his neck to stretch painfully back 

“No?” Trevelyan pressed his lips to Cullen’s cheek and with a sudden movement grabbed onto the pale throat, giving it a hard squeeze, causing Cullen to grunted and grab onto his wrist “you’re playing a dangerous game, cub” Maxwell breathed against the soft skin of Cullen’s cheek, inhaling his scent “but I’m pleased that there is still something to break” his voice harsh as he tightened his hold onto Cullen’s throat, digging his nails into the skin 

Cullen clenched his jaw “I’ve endured worse” he spat back, tightening his hands on Trevelyan’s wrist 

“But after I’m done with you, you’ll have a long time by yourself” Maxwell sang against Cullen’s ear “and I know the worst thing you have to endure, beautiful, is yourself” the tone was not cruel but honest, making Cullen swallow with difficulty, making Maxwell smirk 

Grunting as Maxwell removed his hand from his throat, making him reach back as Trevelyan yanked harder on his hair, grabbing onto the hand in his hair in protest as he gritted his teeth, regretting the fact that he did not cut his hair, which was now used against him.

“So beautiful” Maxwell whispered as he watched Cullen struggle, his cock was hard for what seems like hours, watching Cullen for so long in this room while he could not take advantage of him, watching him lick his red lips or bite his bottom one while he was thinking, and the way he brushed his golden locks back as they fell to his eyes while he read the reports, it was torture. Maxwell pressed his hips to Cullen’s covered ass, moaning softly into his ear “Does your hole miss my cock, cub?” He hissed and rolled his hips

Knitting his eyebrows, Cullen tugged onto the other’s hand in order to remove it from his hair and tried to move away from the other’s body unsuccessfully, grunting with frustration “Fuck you” he spat, heart racing as his breath quickened 

Maxwell smiled “Being fucked suites you much better, my cub” he nuzzled the blond’s cheek, using his free hand to undo the heavy mantel off of the other man’s shoulders, throwing it to the side as it dropped heavily to the floor, exposing the other’s man back; even if he looked smaller he was still thick and well built like every part of Cullen’s body, especially the swell of his ass.  
Trevelyan grabbed onto the band of the blond’s breaches and smalls, yanking them down and placing the band under those firm large cheeks, the fabric cutting into the skin and lifting his ass cheeks up a bit higher “fuck...” he whispered and twisted his hand tighter into the blond hair with anticipation, making Cullen hiss, pressing his lips to Cullen’s ear “if only you could see” he breathed and roamed down the other’s hip, dragging his nails over the pale skin “how much I want you....it hurts” his voice broke and he kissed Cullen’s cheek, pressing his nose and forehead to the side of Cullen’s face 

Cullen closed his eyes and knitted his eyebrows, vulnerable and shaken from the intensity the other showered over him “let’s...” he started softly “lMax...” he dared to call the other’s name softly, the hand in his hair tightened “let’s just talk...” he whispered and tilted his head to look at the other, his golden eyes meeting pale blue

Maxwell looked into those eyes, deep, consuming eyes that were endless and framed with thick light lashes, he wanted this man more than he wanted anything, he’d do anything to have him...even if it meant breaking this beautiful creature “I can’t” he said softly and brushed his lips against Cullen’s scarred lips “because I know...that if I’d be gentle, you’ll deny me” he breathed against those red lips “like you’ve done for so long before...” 

Cullen tried to pull away as reason would not help, heart racing as he felt caged and tried to twist away from the tight hold but to no vein as he was hurting himself, hissing as he was shoved forward onto the table with force, the change of the pull on his hair making his head hurt, adding up to the withdrawal symptoms that left him weak, even though he knew Trevelyan had the advantage he tried to lift himself up and push back only to be slammed down on the map, his breast plate hitting the table hard, making some of the figurines drop from where they were placed on the map, the inquisitor was a strong warrior, his missions giving him the advantage over Cullen’s lack of activity and his weakened physical state from the lack of lyrium

Cullen’s breathed harshly through his nose as his cheek was pressed hard to the map and his exposed hips were pressed tight against the edge of the table, cutting into his skin “No!” He pleaded “please, you don’t know that, I can understand” he reached back to grab onto Maxwell’s arm desperately 

Maxwell looked down at Cullen’s hand and slowly removed his own from the tight grip on Cullen’s hair, making the blond groan with relief as the pressure on his scalp was gone, his eyes half lidded as he looked back at the inquisitor, his heart swelling with hope “if I was a better man...” Maxwell started, cutting through Cullen’s daze like a knife and making him swallow “I’d listen” he said before he dropped to his knees and grabbed Cullen’s cheeks tight, his fingernails digging deep into the meat, spreading them apart to look at his prize “I’ll make you see” he whispered before he leaned in to press his mouth to the tight ring of muscles 

“Maker!” Cullen’s voice broke as he choked out, trying to keep quiet so he won’t alarm anyone outside, unable to face the humiliation, he bit onto his bottom lip hard as Maxwell’s ate him out, licking and sucking onto his hole, his tongue teasing him, circling around the tight ring of muscles before it forced its way in, breaching him and making his moan roll deep from his chest, he tried to press his hips tighter to the table, to convince himself he’s trying to get away from the forced pleasure, but to no use, his knees were weak and his body trembled, betraying his mind, uselessly laying on the table, panting like a whore as his cock twitched with the attention, a line of saliva escaped his lips and dropped over the map as the other’s tongue pulled out and pushed back in, making him arch and bite harder onto his bottom lip to hold back the moans

Andraste preserve him, he liked it; he liked the humiliation, being used and tossed around, being looked down upon and disgraced, he was so messed up and broken, he did not deserve Hawke’s kindness he did not deserve Hawke’s life that were taken because of him, he was nothing, NOTHING.  
Closing his eyes tight as he whimpered at the thought of Hawke, what he’d think about him if he knew? If he saw? Maker, he was weak, broken and useless; that was the reason he was kept around strong leaders; as amusement or torture, mockery or desire, pathetic.

Groaning weakly as Maxwell’s mouth left his hole, feeling empty and heavy as he kept laying on the table, the breast plate feeling heavier than usual as it kept him down with it’s weight like a rock. Startled as two thick fingers circled his opening, he placed his mouth over his arm, it was going to hurt and he wanted it, he wanted it to hurt, to punish him for what he was.  
Exhaling sharply through his nose and whimpering against his arm as the fingers breached him, beads of sweat formed on his forehead, his passage not slick enough to ease the intrusion “Ah” he slipped as he looked back, eyes looking down at where the inquisitor was forcing another finger, making him bite his bottom lip and whimper before he looked up at the other man 

Golden eyes looking back, sight blurry with despair, need, and humiliation, wiping his lips from the drool as his cheeks felt hot from shame and arousal, Trevelyan watched him with bright eyes, his mouth slick with saliva and his full lips swollen, the only sound was the inquisitor’s fingers fucking into him hard, creating the sound of the slippery passage being penetrated loud in the quiet war room

Maxwell groaned at the sight of Cullen, laying on his chest and watching him with obedience “look at you....how can I ever just ‘talk’ to you” he breathed “I’m tired of talking” he kept fucking Cullen with his fingers while using his other hand to undo his laces and pushed down his breaches and smalls to reveal his hard, aching cock, the scent of arousal and musk heavy in the air as the inquisitor stroked himself as he watch his commander laid on the table

Pulling his fingers out from the slick passage, he spat onto his hand and slicked his cock, moaning at the sight of the tight wet ring and the slight tremble of Cullen’s hips “you want this?” He breathed as he pressed the head of his cock to the greedy hole, not breaching it as he kept brushing and smearing his precum over the quivering muscle “you little slut” he moaned as Cullen bit onto his own arm and looked away “look at me” he demanded “I want to see your face when I break into you” he breathed as he grabbed onto Cullen’s left ass cheek tight to hurt, making the blond squirm 

Cullen held back a sob, slowly turning his head to look back, golden eyes misty as his hips trembled “Gods, I love making you cry” Trevelyan growled and with one quick thrust he buried himself deep inside of Cullen

A cry tore through his throat, arching his back in pain as he clawed onto the map, whimpering as he felt himself stretch out thin around the other’s cock, but the inquisitor did not waste a moment and pulled out, only to push back in, forcing out of Cullen whimpers and little cries as he fucked him hard, dragging him back and forth on the table, he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as tears dropped onto the map

Maxwell grabbed onto Cullen’s thick hips and pulled him back, moaning loudly “you are divine” he groaned as he rolled his hips, the wet sound of skin hitting skin was driving him mad as he quickened the pace, fucking Cullen hard on the table and dragging him backwards to push his cock deeper

breathing harshly from his nose as he felt full to the brim, sore, used, curling his fists tight as he just held back the moans, he needed to convince himself he did not want this, that his cock was not hard and leaking as Max fucked him hard on the table, not like a lover would do, but like a man drunk with power

Maxwell moaned as he watched as his hips slammed against Cullen’s ass, making his ass cheeks jump with each thrust, his cock pulling out and pushing in to that tight warm body, digging his nails into pale skin as he angled his cock to the left, he knew where to look for it, and he’s going to make Cullen tremble with not only pain

Unable to suppress the loud, surprised moan as the inquisitor hit his spot, whimpering as he could not stop the noises as it was abused over and over with the head of Max’s cock digging into him “No!” He pleaded, he did not want to enjoy it, the shame and blame he’d have to endure himself would drive him mad  
Lifting himself up on trembling hands he tried to shove the inquisitor off, crying out as the inquisitor slammed harder inside of him and almost knocked him down onto the table again, fucking him hard enough to feel liquid trailing down his inner thighs “Stop!” He tried to grovel but it came down to a pathetic whimper 

Maxwell moaned with pleasure and grabbed onto the other’s golden hair again, yanking hard as he took advantage of the position Cullen had shifted to fuck harder inside of that tight heat, he pressed his chest to the back of the cold breast plate and licked Cullen’s ear, tasting the salt from the sweat “you feel so good” he breathed and bit onto Cullen’s ear as he fucked him harder, making Cullen’s hips press harder to the table and bruise his pale skin as the edge of the table dug into his skin “my little slut, moan for me, beg me” he hissed as he let go of the thick hip and used his other hand to grab tight onto Cullen’s neck, squeezing hard and leaving marks with his finger nails, making sure Cullen will have bruises that he wished were under his armor the next time 

That all it took for Cullen to spill in his breaches and moan loudly, his passage tightening around the inquisitor’s cock as he slammed hard a few more times and then he was filled, feeling the other’s spent inside of him as Maxwell breathed harshly against his ear “So good...” he panted as he stroked Cullen’s quivering thighs “so damaged, that’s how I want you...” he kissed Cullen’s cheek and reached to the front of Cullen’s pants “now you see, my little cub” 

Cullen was doomed.


End file.
